Love in the Land of the Lost
by Queen Hermy Penguin
Summary: Kaoru is just your average researcher. But what should she do, now that her situation is not so average? Will a researcher of the distant future find love in the distant past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the kooky plot I came up with for this story. Oh, I own the "Tubelevator" and "Tube-o-Train" (not very creative names, I know) though. And Franky the radar. And Dango the compass. Oh, and the Un-Shrinker too. And I'm not making a profit of this story either. So you lawyers better stay away from me! -takes out her anti-lawyer shield-

**Betaed by:** Scarred Sword Heart (OMG, I know, she's an AWESOME author! And I'm not sucking up to you, Yami-san, you're in my favorite authors list, meaning you're, well, one of my favorites! ;;)

**Chapter 1**

_Personal Research Entry #1 (one for every research project!)_

_January 20, 3556_

_This is Kaoru Kamiya, recording right after I got a phone call to go see my new project. My god, I sound like one of those reporters from the last millennium, "this is Kaoru Kamiya, from Scandinavia", or something like that. Anyway, seems like a huge meteor crashed down about 200 miles away from where I live, in the bush (Australian term apparently, for "forests") about an hour or two ago. Must be a big one, since we felt it all the way here. It crashed down about an hour ago, so they think it's still a little unstable to go near it. _

_Chickens, they won't go near it, but we researchers absolutely HAVE to! Sano reckons we might need to stay by it for a few months, to record everything about it, outside, and inside. I might as well pack up my entire home and go over there since I really don't have much here. I'm packing right now as well, multi-tasking, since I'm awesome like that. I've packed in my research kit, my computer and other technological equipments (solar batteries for my comp too, can't go on with them!), a year's worth of food and water (might as well, since Sano would probably mooch off, and Misao too for that matter), clothing (tons of underwear included, blegh, I hate being dirty. Oh, and a million pairs of socks), two years' worth of toiletries (I am not germ-phobic, who said I was?), first-aid kit (packed with a million band-aids, for my clumsiness), and I think that's it. _

_Wow, it took me ten minutes to write that sentence. Ohh yeah, the best multi-tasker ever. All I have to do now is to shrink them and pack them up into my traveling briefcase. Oh, and also my entire stationary kit, because my pens "mysteriously" disappear every time Misao comes over…come to think of it, my pens disappear when Megumi comes over too (I think both her and Misao have a fetish). Oh wow, I almost forgot to pack in the Un-Shrinker (what a creative name –insert sarcastic smile-), or else I'll end up trying to wear clothing the size of my pinky. Okay, not going there, disturbing thoughts. Oh, and a protective suit too, never know if the meteor's radio-active or not. I think Misao went to a site without a protective suit since she's so…her. Whatever, moving on. Don't really have to worry about any medical stuff, Megumi's there. Probably the best on-site doctor I've ever met, ignoring her fetishes (is that even a word?). Am I forgetting anything else? OH, a few movies, to relieve some stress. Oh, and Franky, my radar, can't go without it. Oh, and Dango, my super-awesome compass, can't really trust the one in my kit, went berserk during my last project, kept pointing at the meteor, the stupid thing…Well, I'll be putting up my next entry once I've reached there and did some scoping. As they say in the last millennium, see ya later, alligator! Wow, I really need to stop watching those old movies…_

* * *

Kaoru and Misao decided to take the Tubelevator down fifty floors (they live in the same building, only couple floors apart) and then take the Tube-o-Train because: 1) They didn't trust Sano with his driving, a land car OR a flying car, 2) Doesn't matter if the car has auto-pilot and can take you safely to your destination without you operating it, Sano will insist on driving it manually, and 3) Sano's car wasn't available at the moment and in the repair shop because of some…mysterious circumstances. 

"I'm telling you, Kaoru, Sano's such a….ugh! How the hell can he damage such a beautiful car?? Do you know how much that car is?? He got that car right after it came out into the market! What an idiot…and now, we have to take the Tube-o-Train all the way up to the site! It takes _half an hour_ to get there!! Half an hour!! For only 200 miles away! Can you believe that?! If we were in a car, we could've reached there in fifteen minutes!! Aaah, Tube-o-Trains are so slow!!" exclaimed Misao loudly, as she and Kaoru got out of the Tubelevator and ran to their Tube-o-Train.

"Oh calm down, Misao! It's not that bad, seriously! You should appreciate the time we're living in right now, you know. Back in the last millennium, they didn't even HAVE trains until the 1800's! Learn to appreciate what we have!" said Kaoru, shaking her head disapprovingly at Misao. Both her and Misao found a couple of seats and sat down, huffing a little bit.

"Oh, you and your 'last millennium' stuff! Seriously, why live in the past when there's so much in the persent, eh? Appreciate the now, missy!" said Misao, rolling her eyes.

"First of all, you're not Sano, so no 'missy' business here. And you're not Canadian either, so no 'eh'. And also, who said I don't appreciate the now, hmm? You've been to my house many times. What's there in my home that's from the last millennium?" said Kaoru. "Except for the movies?" She tacked in the last part since she somehow knew Misao would point that out. But Misao had something else to point out anyway.

"Okay, how about…men? You don't ever look at the ones in our time, but you keep drooling over the ones from the last millennium! Like your Orlando Bloom and Youl something and George Clooney and Antonio Bandarez? Hmmm?" said Misao, with a smug look on her face.

"Okay, for one thing, his name is NOT Youl SOMETHING, it's Youl Brynner. I mean, have you seen him in _King and I_? He is absolutely gorgeous! And his character in that movie is so damn cute! And George Clooney and Antonio Bandarez were so HOT in their earlier days! And…and…yeah!" retorted Kaoru, frustrated that she couln't say anymore. Misao just sighed and shook her head.

"My point is, you keep living in the past, only looking at those men in the PAST, Kaoru. You don't look at any man who's interested in you who's in the NOW. I mean, look at Barney for example-"

"Don't even get me STARTED on him…ugh, he's such an…MCP!"

"A what?"

"MCP. Male Chauvinistic Pig. Heard or read that from something from some last millennium stuff…"

"Heeeey, that's not a bad one, really…but back to the topic. What did he do anyway?

"Well, he went ahead and ordered our dinner without even asking me what I wanted, and he went on and on about how women absolutely loved everything he did and what a charmer he was and blah blah blah…altogether, it was a TERRIBLE evening. I can't BELIEVE how you thought he was my type!" said Kaoru, shaking her head.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he was an…what was it? MCP? Yeah, how was I supposed to know he was full of it, huh? He came across as a good guy to me and he was single, so I thought I should introduce you to him…you can't really blame me, Kao. And what about Larry?" said Misao.

"Too weak"

"And Benjamin?"

"Too bold"

"And Lee?"

"He was gay! He thought I was a guy…you didn't tell him what gender I was…"

"Oh wow…oops, sorry about that!"

"Whatever. You and Meg need to stop setting me up with guys, seriously," said Kaoru.

"Would you rather we set you up with girls?" asked Misao, sarcastically. "I have nothing against lesbians, but last time I checked, you weren't one. Unless you want Meg and I to look for girls-"

"I am NOT a lesbian! I have nothing against them either, but I am not one! What I meant was, stop setting me up with these jerks, period!" said Kaoru, clearly irritated.

"And what are you going to do for the rest of your life then, Kaoru? Be alone? You really think Megumi and I want to see that? Honey, you're 23 now, and a researcher who deals with meteors that has radio-active energy in it, meaning you can DIE any moment from too much exposure! Who knows how long of a life you'll have?? That's why you should enjoy while you can! Now, I know you envy Sano and Megumi a little, and most probably me and Aoshi a little too, since you don't have one yet. That's why Meg and I are trying to help you!" said Misao as both her and Kaoru got up to leave the Tube-o-Train.

Kaoru was silent as both the women got off at their stop and started their short walk to the site, their luggage clutched tightly in their hands. Misao thought that maybe she went too far and wanted to apologize, when Kaoru suddenly stopped walking. Misao turned to ask what's wrong when Kaoru spoke up.

"Misao, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and let me finish!" said Kaoru when Misao looked like she was going to say something but stopped. "I'm also very thankful that you and Megumi care about me so much. You don't know how happy that makes me feel, believe me when I say that. But you know…you can shoot me for this because it's so corny, but for some reason, I feel like I should wait. I don't know, but I feel that he's coming to spend his life with me, he's hurrying up to meet me, but not just yet. You know what I mean? I hope so…" said Kaoru, feeling sheepish in the end.

"Yeah, I definitely get that, don't worry! But you know, all Meg and I are doing is just…hurrying him up a bit more, that's all!" said Misao, grinning. Kaoru laughed at that and both continued walking to the site.

Soon, both of the women met up with Megumi and Sano and got the general information and the four walked to the meteor. The meteor was almost a hundred feet tall, and they saw it looming over forest it was in. It was big and dark grey and some of its parts were still smoldering.

"Is it toxic? Did you check the pH level? Do we need to wear our entire suits?" asked Kaoru as she started walking toward the meteor.

"Whoa there, missy, one question at a time. And did ya think I was stupid enough to not check the pH level of it, hmm?" said Sano, pouting. "And don't answer that, Misao, I know what you're going to say," he added that quickly, judging by how Misao opened her mouth to say something. Megumi and Kaoru just rolled their eyes.

"Whatever Sano, whatever. Anyway, do we need to wear our entire suits? Because I need to unpack it," said Kaoru.

"No, it doesn't seem like a very dangerous meteor. It's smoldering, yeah, but it doesn't seem harmful. Your brother's already looking at it. Heh, the kid's fascinated with it, been bouncin' around like a sugar-high kid," said Sano, grinning at the last part.

"Oh, Yahiko's here then? Wow, that was fast. Anyone else here?" asked Kaoru as she looked around to find no one else but them there.

"Yeah, he was over at our place to watch the game, and when we got the call, he wanted to come along too, so yeah, he's here. And yeah, no one else is here yet. Lazy bums, they'll show up later on, probably. Enishi said he and his team will come-"

"WHAT?? Enishi is COMING here???" said Kaoru and Misao at the same time.

"Well, yeah. Duh. Why wouldn't he, he's a researcher too," said Sano.

"Did you…call him?" asked Kaoru quietly.

"Well, yeah, I did…he also got a call from the higher ups, but yeah, I called him to ask if he knew about this too…" said Sano. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say since both Kaoru and Misao glared at him.

"Are you INSANE?? Why the hell would you call him for??? He's from our ENEMY team!! Why the hell would you call an ENEMY??" yelled Misao, looking incredulously at Sano.

"Oh come on, what's with this enemy business anyway? Both our teams work for the same people-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE WORK FOR THE SAME PEOPLE, ENISHI'S OUR ARCHNEMESIS!! YOU. CAN'T. CALL. YOUR. ARCH. NEMESIS!!!!" yelled Misao, accentuating each word with a poke on Sano's chest.

"Yeah, remember _last_ time, when he turned in his report before us?? Remember the smug look on his face when he looked at us come in RIGHT after him to give our reports?? That son of gun had the GALL to smirk at us! AT US!! And Kamatari wouldn't stop humming his stupid victory tune every time he was around us!!" yelled Kaoru.

"Oh, you two are so immature. Both Yumi and I agree that you two and Enishi and Kamatari need to grow up. You four are like little five year olds, fighting in a sandbox! Oh, and Anji agrees with us too," said Megumi, rolling her eyes.

"YOU'RE TALKING TO THEM TOO??" yelled Misao, gaping at Megumi. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Why are you guys yelling?"

Both Kaoru and Misao whirled around to see a boy with jet-black hair which was sticking up everywhere, and brown eyes walking towards them.

"Because SANO here gave us the wooonderful news about Enishi and his team coming here," said Misao sarcastically.

"Oh, _that_ again? You guys are so immature," said Yahiko, rolling his eyes.

"Tch, _you_ should talk, especially when you and Yutarou starting arguing-"

"Okay, you know what? That's different-"

"Okay, I'm done now. I'm going to go see the meteor. You guys can stand here and argue all you want," said Kaoru, starting to walk away.

"Wait a sec, Kaoru. I have some stuff to give to you," said Yahiko, and he took out a small package out of his bad and gave it to Kaoru.

"What is it?" said Kaoru as she just stared at the package.

"It's your high school stuff. You said you wanted them for keepsake or something? All your books, notes, tests, projects, and everything else are in there."

"Oh…thanks, Yahiko!" She smiled at him and walked off to the meteor.

"Has she ever heard of unpacking before?" said Sano. The other three just shook their heads and Misao and Yahiko resumed their argument.

When Kaoru got there, she simply stood there and stared at the meteor, admiring its shape and colour. She then took out a pair of protective gloves from her briefcase, un-shrunk the gloves, put the Un-Shrinker back in, along with the package from Yahiko, and put her gloves on. She went closer to the meteor when she saw something odd. Something tiny was shimmering on the rock and she went closer to get a better look at it. When her curiosity got the better of her, she touched it. A bright light suddenly enveloped her and something sucked her in. Kaoru screamed, clutching onto her briefcase for her dear life. She was spinning like no other, making her very dizzy. She kept spinning and spinning and eventually, it slowed down a bit. Kaoru slowly looked up, peeking from behind her briefcase, but saw nothing but bright colours. She shut her eyes again because she suddenly started falling and she screamed bloody murder and landed quite hard on her bottom.

"Ow…what the heck was that?!" said Kaoru as she rubbed her bottom. She opened her eyes and gasped.

It looked like she was sitting in the middle of a grassy field. The long grass was yellowish green and the air was nice and pleasant with the sun peeking out behind white, poofy clouds. Kaoru slowly got up to her feet and stared. About a half a mile away was a forest, a very thick forest from the looks of it. Since she was too busy gaping at the scenery, she jumped a mile up in the air when she heard growling right behind her. She whirled around to find…a saber-tooth tiger, growling menacingly at her. As it took a step forward, she took a step back, trying not to scream. Suddenly, it let out a roar and pounced. Kaoru shut her eyes immediately and waited for the claws and teeth to sink into her. But it never came. In the moment when her eyes were closed, she heard a big roar, a roar of pain, like the creature was attacked. She opened her eyes, to find a spear go right through the saber-tooth tiger's head. It lay there, bleeding. Kaoru wanted to hurl at the grotesque sight but something else caught her attention. A person slowly rose up from nearby her. This person wore animal skin, and had a couple of stone weapons tied at the hip. Kaoru could tell it was a man. She slowly looked up to see the face. The beard and the hair were matted and dirty, but underneath it all, she saw a pair of purple eyes. Then, everything blacked out. Kaoru fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** What. The. Hell. This is probably the weirdest plot I've ever had in my entire life. Seriously. I can't _believe_ I seriously came up with this. I guess it's because I've read too many vampire, demon, canon, high school, and many other different plots for this fandom that I wanted something new for RK AU fandom? Maybe. Please be nice, constructive criticism is appreciated. Give this story a try before you judge it, don't just read the first few lines and declare it "boring" or "generic", because I can assure you, it's not a normal plot. PLEASE review after you read the story!! I need input! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than the kooky plot I came up with for this story. I own, however, Franky the radar. And Dango the compass. Oh, and the Un-Shrinker too. And I'm not making a profit of this story either. So you lawyers better stay away from me! -takes out her anti-lawyer shield-

**Warning: The rating for this story may or may not go up, depends on how I feel. I'm open to hear everybody's opinion though. What do you think? I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 2**

**(because I'm not creative enough to come up with a title for the chapters)**

Kaoru woke up slowly, feeling warm. She also smelled something funny, like something animal-ish combined with a burning smell. She got up and opened her eyes. She was covered in what looked like animal fur.

'So this is what was giving off that animal smell…but where is the burning smell coming from? I know I didn't leave anything on the stove…' thought Kaoru and finally started looking at her surroundings. It looked like she was in a cave with an opening a few meters away. The burning smell was coming from a little fire which was a few feet away. Her briefcase was laid down near her. Wait, briefcase? Animal fur?? Cave?? Suddenly, it hit Kaoru like no other. She was not home. She was not camping by her new research project. In fact, she didn't even know where she was. Kaoru hugged herself, looking around, scared.

'What was I doing before?' thought Kaoru, trying to remember everything. 'I remember packing my stuff, talking with Misao, and going to go see the meteor…I was talking to Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko too…and then I went to see the meteor…then what happened?' Kaoru frowned, thinking hard.

'I remember seeing the meteor and then…oh!' Kaoru gasped out loud as her memories rushed in. She suddenly felt more scared than ever. She threw off the animal skin she was covered in, took her briefcase, and hugged it to herself, very confused and alarmed.

'Am I dreaming? Did someone knock me out and kidnap me and force some drug into me? Is this all a part of a hallucination? Am I part of some science experiment? Am I in a coma?' thought Kaoru, panicking. She pinched herself and yelped in pain. She then proceeded to slap herself a couple of times on her face, trying to wake herself up. She closed her eyes and opened them again, to find she was still in the cave. She started panicking even more.

"Damn, I need to stop watching all those movies! Get a grip on yourself, Kaoru! First of all, why the hell would someone want to kidnap YOU? There's NOTHING special about you, you're average!" said Kaoru out loud. She jumped a little since it echoed a little in the cave. She looked to see the cave was deeper than she originally thought and it was leading to somewhere else. Curiosity got the better of her again, and she took a piece of wood with fire on it from the little fire nearby and proceeded to go into the cave more. She held her briefcase tightly in one hand and held the fire high above her, looking around. Some parts of the cave shimmered in the light in different colours.

'Wow…either they are precious stones or just your average granite…' thought Kaoru, going in more. She then came across something odd.

Kaoru saw a little painting in black on the wall and went to it to get a closer look. It wasn't best the painting in the world, but she could make out that it was a headshot of a woman. She had long, dark hair (though a little messy) coming down and it framed her face nicely. She also had dark eyes and a hint of a smile on her face. It seemed as though the artist took his or her time drawing her, trying to get as much detail in as possible even if his or her skills are very rough. Then something caught Kaoru's attention from the ground right below the painting and she crouched down to see what it was. She saw some animal skin folded nicely with a necklace on it. The gigantic tooth on the necklace was shimmering a little in the light. Kaoru picked it up to have a closer look.

Suddenly, she heard a crunch. She whirled around to find the same man she saw before she fainted. She stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. The man started coming close to her and she flinched and closed her eyes, thinking he was going to hurt her. The necklace was being tugged from her hand. She opened her eyes, to see that man looking at her and tugging at the necklace. She immediately let go of it and moved away from him as quickly as she could. The man bent down and put the necklace down gently on the animal skin on the ground and turned to look at Kaoru.

They stood there for a long while, looking at each other, analyzing each other. Kaoru got a better look at him. The man was well-covered in animal skin, leaving out only half of his legs so he could run. He still had a couple of sharp weapons at his hip. He also seemed bare-footed. Kaoru looked up to see his face, and their eyes met. For a man, even a caveman, he had odd-coloured eyes. They were purple with hints of amber in them, and had a beastly glow about them.

'I really shouldn't be surprised with the beastly glow in his eyes…he IS a caveman…wow, for a researcher, my terminology is very…normal-like. Nice Kaoru, way to go off topic…' thought Kaoru sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and went back to stare at the man. But the man wasn't there anymore. Slightly alarmed, Kaoru traced her way back to the front of the cave and found the man roasting what looked like two rabbits. The fur had already been skinned off, judging by the little pile of fur nearby the fire. She slowly walked back to the fire and sat across him, making sure not to do any sudden movements.

Kaoru could do nothing but stare at the man in front of her while he was roasting the rabbits. He didn't seem to notice or care that she was staring at him and kept rolling the stick around so that all parts of the rabbits were roasted.

'Ha, he probably knows I'm staring at him…I mean, after all, he has his beastly instincts, so he's more aware of everything than I am. I wonder though…should I…talk to him? Would he understand me? Wait, what the heck am I thinking? He can't understand me, they didn't have any language back then, duh…but maybe I should try at least? After all, some sort of communication is better than none, right? Well-'

But her thoughts were interrupted by the man. He broke the stick in half and gave one of them to Kaoru, which had one of the rabbits on it. Kaoru simply stared like an idiot and he extended his offer closer to her, which got her out of her reverie and she took the rabbit.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, smiling at him. He just gave her a confused look and started eating his rabbit. Kaoru was going to take a bite when she realized what she was doing and stopped.

"Crap, I can't eat it like this!" she said. "Hmm…maybe I'll add some spices on it or something?" She grabbed her briefcase, opened it, and took out the Un-Shrinker and a couple of tiny bags. She opened one of those tiny bags, took out what looked like tiny little pieces of paper and closed that bag and put it back in her briefcase. She un-shrunk the said little pieces of paper, only they weren't paper at all. They were actually little caches of salt and pepper. She opened both of them and put them on her rabbit.

"I'm sorry, little rabbit, but I have to eat you! Don't hold it against me and haunt me!" she said, grinning, and then finally bit into her meal. "Mmm…you're so tasty, little rabbit!" She giggled and bit into it more. She was hungry, after all.

She looked up from her food and found the man gaping at her like she sprouted another head. She stopped eating and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Haha, you think I'm odd, don't you?" she said. All she got was more gaping from him. She sighed and she ripped a piece off of her rabbit and gave it to him. "Here. All I did was put salt and pepper on it to make it taste better. Take it and taste it!"

He stared at her and then at her offer back and forth for a couple of times and finally took it from her cautiously. He smelled it, frowned, and then finally put it into his mouth. He chewed on it a bit and gasped. Kaoru just smiled at him.

"I'm guessing you like it? Would you like a bit more then?" asked Kaoru, offering her rabbit. He just shrunk back a little from her. "Hmm…I guess you need time to decide, huh? Well, let me know if you want some salt and pepper on it or any other spice, and I'll put it on your food for ya, okay?" She smiled encouragingly at him. He simply stared at her and then went back to eating his meal.

Both of them finished their meals and put their sticks back in the fire. Kaoru un-shrunk the other bag she had and it turned out to be a bag of chips. Again, she offered one of the chips to the man when she opened it. He took it, ate it, gasped and gaped, and got up to go set his bed while Kaoru sat there watching him, eating the rest of the chips. When she finally finished them, she put the bag in the fire too.

"Hey…um, person? Do you have any water?" asked Kaoru, but only got a confused stare in return. "You know, water? W-A-T-E-R?? Glug glug glug?" He still didn't seem to understand her, so she sighed.

"Alright, I'll go find the water then, okay? See ya in a bit!" said Kaoru and she walked out of the cave and gasped at the sight. She was in a forest. A very very thick forest. She shivered at the thought of seeing more "fun" animals and then quickly composed herself and started walking.

'Guess I'll just have to explore, don't I? I can't depend on that man all the time…I shouldn't stay with him either, I have to go back home…but how? That damn meteor brought me here in the first place…what am I supposed to do? I want to go back home…' thought Kaoru, feeling miserable. She kept on walking and heard loud gushing. She followed the sound and when she finally reached the place, she whooped in joy. It was a gigantic river gushing merrily, surrounded by thick forestation. There was also a slope going down to the river and it had mud and rocks of all sizes and shapes.

"Yaaaaay, I found water! I should bring a water-bottle or something next time!" said Kaoru enthusiastically. She slowly started walking down the slope, careful not to slip or trip. Her initial enthusiasm slowly started to go away when she realized just how slippery it was to get to the river. But unfortunately, her foot sunk into the mud, which made her lose her balance and she fell forward and jammed her knee quite hard into a rock. She cried out as she felt numbing pain shoot up her leg and as her hands made contact with small but sharp rocks painfully.

"Owww…..shoot, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Kaoru muttered angrily. She tried to get up, but her leg couldn't take the pressure and she gritted her teeth and bit down her pain and sat back down as gently as possible. Tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"Hello?? Can someone help me?? Help! HELP!!" screamed Kaoru. "Somebody…help…" She started sobbing, feeling completely hopeless.

'Is there no one to help me? Will that man not come and help me again? I want to go home…I hate this…I HATE not being able to do anything…why me?' She bent her other leg and hugged it to herself, sobbing uncontrollably. The sun was slowly starting to set and all the creatures were coming back to their homes, preparing for the night. All except Kaoru.

* * *

Whoooaaa…it's been forever since I started this chapter, but I just never could get myself to finish it…sorry people! I still don't know if anyone's even interested in this story. cries I got a hundred and something hits and only FIVE reviews…that's no fair! You people love tormenting me, don't you? But anyway, does anyone even WANT me to finish this story? Not many people seem to take much interest in it…should I give this up and just stick to finishing my other story? Oh, and also, my inspiration for this story is NOT 10,000 BC, though I really liked that movie…but anyway, no, I've had this plot in my head for a very very long time, ask my beta, she'll tell you all about me discussing this plot with her. Anywho, I need input, people! Please, PLEASE, review! Even if it is to tell me to stop writing this story, at least it's a review!! Wow, that sounded really pathetic…


End file.
